Eclipsed
by Lil6ter
Summary: She loves him so much, that she finds him again even after death.


_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)_

Eclipsed

By Lil6ter

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Why was there so much blood? Why was the world spinning? Which way was up? Which way was down? Why was everything so blurred? So very blurred. And the blood…why? Why the blood? Why the pain? Why the spinning? Why to it all. Damn everything. Why did she ever have to meet him? Why did she ever have to become so completely and entirely consumed by him to let this happen?

Everything went black.

_We love our tragedies.  
We're both broken in our own little ways_

The wind was warm as it brushed against her skin in the late afternoon. It tossed her hair playfully across her shoulders, sweeping it along her back and lifting it before lowering it, almost to the point where it touched her back before sweeping short rebellious strands back up again. The sunlight filtered down onto her and the world around the young woman. It was warm and caring, yet so soft. They light was dying. She lay down as she watched the sky bleed. Die ever so slowly in the most beautiful death that she had ever seen.

"When I die," she whispered to the man next to her, " I want to die like that."

"Like what?" he asked softly, turning to look at the woman he had come to know over the last few months. He had never let himself get close to anyone, nor had he ever lowered his defenses enough to let anyone get to know him. Why should he? It would not benefit him in _any _way, and it would only hurt him. Still, after his first, rather sketchy encounter with this woman, things began to change and he felt his walls being forced down rather then lowered.

"Like the sky. It is so beautiful. Simple and free. I envy it, really. It is beautiful when it is born, and when it is dies, waiting to be reborn the next day."

"We can't all be like the sky," he said rather bluntly.

"I know that."

They were silent then as they watched the sky bleed out until all that was left were the blue veins that coated the outside of the rest of the universe. The stars twinkled, illuminating the night sky around them as they stayed there atop the zenith of the tallest hill they could find. When a person died, their soul went to the heavens and a new star was formed from that soul. He had once confided in her, told her that he felt closer to his mother this way. She had told him that she felt the same and that she felt like she was closer to the people she had failed during her time as a miko, though there had not been many.

"When you die," he said softly once the moon was hanging directly over them, "it will be beautiful, and you will shine the brightest of all the stars when you are reborn."

"You cannot promise that."

"I can't, but I can try and help to make everything beautiful for you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He was silent before he spoke again, his words sending chills down her spine when he said, "I won't leave you, you know."

She turned to look into his golden eyes and saw a truth that comforted her and scared her all at once.

_We're broken, but we fit together just right  
You know I saw the black inside your eyes  
I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right. _

"You…you would not…I will not allow it. You do know that this is not what I would want, do you not?"

"It is what_ I_ want."

The intensity in his eyes in that moment, the golden flames that burned into her very being, straight to her soul told her in that moment that he was not lying, and that somehow, she knew that she would do the same thing, for their souls were now bound by nothing more then the sheer want to be with one another.

_  
When our lights meet, will you know me then  
And will you want to know it?  
It feels like I've known you for so long.  
When our lights meet, will you love me then  
and will you ever know it?  
It seems like you've known me for so long. _

"You will never have to do that. Not if we go through with tomorrow. After tomorrow, we will never have to be apart. You will come, will you not?"

"I will. I want this, Kikyo. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as a man: a human man."

"I can just see it now, cooking in our own special little hut. You coming in after working in the fields all-day and embracing me while our children run around our skirts. You are such a handsome hanyou, but can you just imagine how stunning you will be when you are human? And what our children will look like?"

He smiled softly at her words, yet uneasily as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"With you as their mother? How can they not be perfect?"

"Inuyasha…"

_I love your analogies.  
We're both crazy in our own little ways  
We talk about the future and our past lives. _

"It's getting a little too late for you to be out here with me. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No," she calmly thanked him as she rose to her feet. "I will be fine, you should know this by now."

"I still worry for your safety."

"And I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. Nothing will happen. Good night, Inuyasha."

"Good night, Kikyo. I will see you in the morning."

There was not much night left now. They had spent most of it enjoying each others company as they often had, and now the dawn of a new day was rapidly approaching, breathing life into the world and destroying the souls in the night sky as blood would soon flood the veins of day once more.

She began the decent down the tall hill when an urge took over him. He had to do this, at least once before everything changed and he gave up all that he was to be with her the next rosy morning.

"Kikyo!" he called out, running down the hill to her side.

"What is it," she asked, clearly perplexed at his actions.

"Let me kiss you. Just this once, as I am."

Her eyes widened in shock at his request.

"But…why? You can kiss me all you want once we are wed…"

"As two humans. I…want to know what it is like to kiss you as I was born. Please. Just one time."

She looked into his eyes and saw a burning need, not like the need of a husband for a wife, but the need of a man starved of all human contact crying for just a finger to be laid upon his skin to help quench the ache in their heart.

She nodded her head yes, and he slowly inclined his head to hers, unsure of himself, yet so excited and anxious all at once. His kiss was chaste and will with a lack of confidence and nervousness, yet it was a kiss that both she, and he, would treasure for the rest of their lives.

_I know I loved you then.  
I know I'd love you now.  
I know I'll love you then.  
I know I love you now. _

There was so much blood. Too much blood. The world was spinning: spinning out of control. She just wanted to close her eyes and let sleep take her to a place where the man she loved would greet her. She smiled ironically. He had wanted to help make her death beautiful, and he had by killing her when she was still a miko. Everything was so dark, so hot, and she could feel the tendrils of hot flames curling around her arms, burning her and biting into her flesh as it injected its molten poison into her body on her funeral prier. She loved him still, even as he killed her, and she killed him. She loved him even in death. It was not their time to wed, but she knew that she would come back for him. She would release him from the prison she had locked him away in because she loved him more then anything in the world.

_But you can't have everything you want when you want it.  
I will be everything you want, when you want it. _

They had been dead for fifty years. She had wanted to stay dead, but now, she was glad that she had been awakened along with Inuyasha. He was…happy now. Much happier then he had ever been with her when he was not stressed. She kept close tabs on him because she wanted to see him happy. That is the one thing death had changed about her. It made her want him to be happy and not change what she had been so willing to rip away from him fifty years ago.

_Wait for me. _

He had waited for her to come back to him, yet he had not.

_Trust for me. _

He had trusted in her, and yet, that trust now belonged to another.

_Fall for me. _

He had loved her, and he still did, yet now he loved another: another with_ her _soul.

_Even when you don't know you're falling for me. _

He had begun falling for her even before her body had been recreated.

_Will you fall for it? If it should, it'll come around again. _

She had come back for him, just like she had always wanted. She found her love, not physically, but her soul made it to him.

_But don't wait for me. _

He had moved on with her, and without her.

_And don't trust in me. Don't fall me.  
Even when you know you're falling for me. _

She was happy that she could see that her death had not been in vain, and that she had not failed him or herself.

_  
When our hearts meet, will we make it then.  
Will we even notice that they are eclipsed? _

Her soul had found him again, and this time she knew that it would stay with him.

* * *

A/N: I know....it is different for me, but it was fun :D.


End file.
